All In A Days Work
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack tells Ianto how he really feels and they go on a date...


**All In A Days Work**

TWTWTW

Ianto was late leaving the Tourist Office after his two hour shift, and just about everything after that made him ever later.

He'd just got back from the cells where he had fed Janet, then went up to Myfanwy's nest to leave her some of her favourite chocolate. She's wanted him to play, of course, but he couldn't.

Not today. He was feeling a little overworked this morning.

Making it to the small kitchen, he immediately went about making the second coffee of the day.

There was far too much filing to do down in the archives, and he didn't think he'd be stopping before afternoon tea today, let alone going home before at least ten or even eleven o'clock tonight.

Filling a round tray with four cups of coffee, Ianto first took the two ladies theirs, followed by Owen. Next, Ianto slowly climbed the stairs up to Jack's office.

He couldn't remember seeing Jack while he was making coffee. Funny, because Jack usually liked to watch Ianto while he did a little coffee magic.

Entering the office, Ianto noticed that Jack wasn't at his desk. Moving towards it, he placed the blue and white cup lovingly near the blotter. And smiled. Turning slowly, he heard the door close quietly and the key turn in the lock.

Owen was watching from his workstation. He turned to Tosh. "Wonder what's goin' on up there. Tea Boy must be in trouble."

Tosh smiled knowingly.

Jack was stood, with one hand on the handle and the other hand putting the key in his trouser pocket.

Ianto swallowed hard.

'_Oh, God! What have I done wrong now?' _thought Ianto.

"Sir?"

"Ianto."

"I was just about to head down to the archives. Have-have I done something wrong, sir?"

A slow smile spread across Jack's handsome face. "Hell, no! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ianto looked beyond his boss, at the closed, locked door and nodded.

Jack turned to see what Ianto was looking at.

"Oh, that?" A wave of the hand. "Privacy."

"Privacy, sir?"

Jack nodded.

"For what, may I ask?"

"I….wanted to talk to you, without any interruptions."

"Interruptions?"

Jack frowned. "There's an echo in here, Ianto Jones."

Jack could see the beads of sweat starting to form on Ianto's upper lip.

Ianto looked nervously around him. Behind him was Jack's desk and the hole leading to Jack's bunker. Ahead was the door, locked, with Jack in the way, key in his trouser pocket. He looked back at Jack, who had an unreadable look on his face.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"Stay awhile, Ianto." He walked toward Ianto, placing a hand on his upper arm. "Here, sit."

"I should get down to the archives. It's really…."

"Sit!"

Ianto plonked himself down in the chair by Jack's desk.

"Sir."

"Thank you."

Jack rounded his desk and sat behind it. Placing his forearms on the blotter, he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Mmm, pure heaven. How do you do it, Ianto Jones? Every cup, every time, pure nectar." He closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma.

"Thank you, sir. Now, if I may…."

"You may not."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You do that so well. Have you been practising?"

That brought a slight smile to the Welshman's lips. "No, sir, I have not."

"So, you're busy down in the archives."

"Very."

Jack smiled, seeing that Ianto was chomping at the bit to get down there.

"And with feeding Janet and Myfanwy…."

"I'm kept busy, sir."

Jack nodded slightly.

"And with all due respect, sir, I should really…."

"How are you, Ianto?"

"Sir?" Ianto frowned, caught off guard.

"We don't seem to touch base half as much as I'd like to."

'_Touch base,' _Ianto thought _'He's having a laugh!'_

"I'm….fine, sir. Thank you for enquiring. Now, if I might…."

"Have the girls been nagging you about eating right?"

Ianto rolled his eyes again. "Yes, sir and Owen."

"Is it working?"

Ianto had to smile. "Yes, sir, it is."

"Good." Jack leaned back, cup still in his hand. "Dinner, maybe, tonight? Bellini's, you and I?"

"Er….yes, er, yes, that would be, er, yes." Jack smiled at the naive look on Ianto's face.

"Good, I'll book us a table, for say, 8 o'clock."

Then a thought came into Ianto's head. "Shit! Sorry….can't. There's so much still to be done in the archives!" He blew out his cheeks. "I doubt I'll be finished before 10 at the earliest. Sorry."

"Need a hand?"

"Sir?"

Jack shrugged. "My desk's clear. I must have sent it all your way. Least I can do is offer to help you file it all." He stood up, walked over to the door and took the key out of his trouser pocket. Unlocking the door, Jack looked back at the young man still seated. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

Getting up, Ianto left Jack's office and smiled as he walked passed the older man.

"Grab a pot of coffee on the way passed," Jack whispered close to his left ear.

A slight shiver went through Ianto and he smiled all the way down to the archives, full pot of coffee and two cups in hand.

True to his word, just under ten minutes later, Jack was down in the archives helping Ianto.

"You don't have to, you know, sir. I can…."

"I know, but I like to help. You'll be here til midnight on your own." Jack smiled, looking directly into Ianto's big, blue eyes. "And I've already booked a table for 7.30pm."

Ianto's head flew up. "You said 8 o'clock, sir!"

"Mmm," Jack shrugged. "I thought maybe a movie after."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose…."

"Live dangerously."

Ianto gave Jack a cock-eyed look. "With all due respect, sir, I do that every day feeding Janet and Myfanwy."

"Arh, Mafy loves you."

Ianto smiled at the endearment towards the big bird. "Mafy?"

Jack smiled, nodding. "Yep."

Jack handed Ianto a completed folder and started on another.

"It's good to see you smile. You don't do it enough."

Ianto turned a cute shade of red.

OXOXOXO

Two hours later, Gwen went down to the archives, a plate of freshly made sandwiches, French fries and cold drinks on Ianto's coffee tray.

"Thank you," said Ianto, taking the tray from her.

"How's it goin'?"

"Pretty well," said Jack, taking a couple of fries and popping them into his mouth. "Should be finished by oh, 5.30pm."

Ianto smiled as he looked from Gwen to Jack.

'_That's a whole lot better than 10 o'clock' _he thought.

"So," said Gwen, moving from one foot to the other. "Got anything planned for tonight, Jack?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do."

He didn't elaborate further, of which Ianto was glad. He didn't want everyone knowing that the boss was taking the 'Tea Boy' out to dinner….and a movie.

Gwen looked disappointed. "Oh, right." She pointed towards the door. "I better get back upstairs then. See you later." With a brief smile, she was gone.

"Thanks," said Ianto.

"For what? Not telling her about our date?"

'_Date. Whoa, hold on a minute' _Ianto's mind screamed.

"A date, sir?"

"Jack. Call me Jack." He smiled. "Okay, so it isn't a date exactly."

"No, si….Jack, it isn't."

Jack frowned. "But, I'd like it to be."

Ianto swallowed hard.

"I really like you, Ianto. I mean, _really_ like you."

"Jack, I…."

Jack held a hand up, silencing the young Welshman. "I know, you're straight. I get that. But my heart doesn't care."

Ianto smiled at his honesty.

"Okay, so, I was thinkin', casual tonight. Jeans, polo shirt, trainers."

Ianto laughed. "I can't see you in any of that, Jack."

"Not me, you!"

"I know that."

Jack gave Ianto a sideways glance. "You are such a tease, Ianto Jones."

Ianto bowed his head. "I do my best, sir."

"Mmm. Better get on and eat. Still plenty to do."

They ate in relative silence.

Then….

"How do you feel about me, Ianto?"

Ianto stopped eating. "I, er, well…."

"Tough question, huh?"

"To be honest, I don't quite understand my feeling right now, either." He looked away.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I think."

Jack smiled.

They finished lunch and carried on with the filing. Jack came across a report that hadn't been signed.

"I remember reading this and thinkin' that I didn't want to sign it."

Ianto looked at it. "Evidently, you didn't."

Jack read it through. "It's about staffing levels here at Torchwood Three."

He looked at Ianto. "I never told UNIT about….what happened with Lisa."

Ianto smiled sadly.

"The Professor was a bit of a rebel, by all accounts, so wouldn't be missed. Maggie was another matter."

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I though….Shit! I don't know what I thought. I just wanted Lisa back."

"I know."

"Have-have you forgiven me yet?" Ianto looked at Jack from under long lashes.

Jack nodded. "Yes. You loved her that much, you were willing to risk everything you believed in. That took courage and strength. I admire you for that. It sadden me that you weren't able to come to any of us, and let us help. But that was our fault. _My _fault. We didn't put ourselves out enough to get to know you. _I _didn't put myself out."

"I'm a private person by nature, Jack. It was how I was brought up."

Jack smiled. "Learn to share a little, Ianto. It helps."

"I will."

They finished off the filling and got back into the main Hub just as Owen and Gwen were about to leave.

Tosh smiled, as they appeared near her workstation. "I'll be going in about fifteen minutes, if that's okay."

Jack nodded. "Fine."

Ianto took the tray into the kitchen, placing the plates in the sink, and covering them with hot water.

Tosh smiled at him.

While Ianto was on suspension, Tosh was a constant visitor to his flat. They confided in each other, so she knew exactly how Ianto felt about Jack, and Tosh about Owen.

Finishing off on her computer, Tosh logged off, picked up her bag and coat and left.

Jack came out of his office and looked at his watch, 5.43pm. "Go home and change. I'll pick you up at 6.45pm."

"For dinner at 7.30pm?"

Jack smiled. "They had a cancellation. It's booked for 7pm. I thought after the movie, we could come back here for a nightcap and I'll drive you home."

Ianto shook his head. "Very crafty if I do say so myself _sir_."

"Get out of here, Jones."

Ianto bowed and then left through the cog door.

OXOXOXO

Once home, Ianto took off his suit, hanging it in the closet and then stripped off the rest of his clothes, putting them in the laundry basket. Going into the bathroom, he stepped into the shower. He switched on the hot tap and began to wash himself.

He felt warm inside.

At last, he was going out with Jack. He began to whistle and then sing, he was so happy.

After his shower, Ianto put on a robe and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He was just about to fill the machine with water, when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn!" Ianto muttered.

Another knock.

"Just coming."

Ianto walked to the door. As he opened it, his mouth fell open. "Jack!"

"Sorry," he said, stepping inside. "Couldn't wait another minute." He scooped the younger man up in his arms and kissed him gently. "I've been wantin' to do that all day."

A smile crept over Ianto's face as he put a hand around Jack's neck to gentle grip the back of his head, pulling him close. "Do it again."

Jack did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the Welshman's waist, kissing his slow and deep. Their tongues vide for control.

Ianto pulled back, remembering that he just had a robe on and suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Your virtue is quite safe, I assure you," said Jack, smiling.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you for a drink before dinner."

Jack was loathed to let him go. "Oh, okay."

"I just put the coffee machine on, can you either make coffee or turn it off?"

"You trust me to make coffee?"

"No," Ianto laughed. "I've done the hard part, you just need to put it in the cups."

"Mmm, maybe I'll just turn it off and we can get a bottle of wine."

"Good idea," Ianto called from the bedroom.

Less that ten minutes later, Ianto re-emerged in the living room, dressed in jeans, polo shirt and loafers.

"You look good," Jack told him.

Ianto smiled. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"The Prince of Wales? It's closest."

"Lead on."

OXOXOXO

After a couple of drinks, Jack and Ianto headed out to the SUV and towards Cardiff Bay.

They arrived at Bellini's just before 7pm. They were seated and the waiter left them with the Wine List and menus.

Ianto looked around. "It's the first time I've been in here."

"Won't be the last," said Jack, not looking up.

Ianto smiled. "No?"

"No. I like it here and the Chinese Buffet in the Red Dragon Centre."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You eat alone a lot."

"You spend a lot of time at the Hub." Jack retorted.

Ianto smiled. "That's cos you're there."

"Arh!"

The waiter came to take their drinks order.

"Small beer please," said Ianto.

"Still water, please," Jack said, then turning to Ianto, "I'm driving you home, remember?"

"Maybe," said Ianto, a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Really?"

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked for their order.

"Lasagne, I think," said Ianto.

"Two orders of Garlic Breadsticks, please and Bolognaise. Thanks."

The waiter took the menus and left them alone.

"I can't believe I've never been in here."

"Have you been on a date….since Lisa?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Would you come here alone?"

Again, a shake of the head.

"There you go, that's why."

"But you do?"

"All the time." He sighed. "You have to understand, I spent a lot of time alone. Always have."

Ianto stretched his hand across the table, and place it over Jack's.

"It….doesn't have to be that way."

Jack didn't move his hand, but covered Ianto's with his other one.

"I know."

They were looking into each other's eye when their meals arrived. Ianto jumped as the waiter put his plate in front of him. The waiter smiled at Jack.

"Enjoy."

Jack returned the smile. "Thanks Mo."

"Mo?"

"Massimo."

Ianto ate some of his Lasagne, smiling. "This is delicious!"

"They're all of Italian decent. They know how to cook."

Ianto cleared his plate, which brought a smile to the older man's face.

Ianto looked up and caught Jack watching him. He blushed.

"That is so cute, the way you blush."

Ianto smiled. "Please, don't! I'll be red all evening." He laughed.

After the meal, they walked across to the Red Dragon Centre to look at what was showing at the cinema.

"I love old movie houses. They keep pulling them down, though. The Electra is about the only one left." He sighed. "But I haven't been there in ages. They haven't shown anything for a while now."

They looked at the list of movies.

"Well?" asked Jack. "See anything' there you like?"

Ianto sighed and then turned to Jack. "I quite like Nicolas Cage."

Jack nodded. "Then we'll watch that."

Walking over to the counter, Jack bought two tickets and then they walked together over to the refreshments stall.

"Fancy a drink?" asked Jack.

"Maybe a bottle of water, if that's okay."

"Jack just smiled.

Sitting in the 9th row back in the centre, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand as the lights went down. Ianto smiled at him.

Both men enjoyed the movie and after it had finished, they walked back to the secret lift. Jack pulled Ianto onto it and, taking him in his arms, kissed him slow and passionately. It took Ianto's breath away.

"C-can I stay tonight?" asked the Welshman, his voice low and husky.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Jack replied.

"Me, too."

As the lift descended, they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Myfanwy swept down to greet them and to tell Ianto she was hungry.

"Looks like she wants feeding again."

Ianto stepped off the lift and headed for the kitchen fridge and chocolate. "Mmm, it's all in a days work, sir."

TWTWTW THE END

**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations…**


End file.
